Spider-Man (MCU)
* * * * *Burglar * * * * *Betty Brant *Flash Thompson *Crusher Hogan |Plot= Scientist Richard Parker is on the run after studying spiders. He and his wife Mary depart after talking to their siblings Ben and May as they must take care of their son, Peter who sees his parents for the very last time. In the present, Parker is a student at Midtown High School but is being bullied and has a crush on student Mary Jane Watson. Parker gets to the bus on a field trip to Oscorp, the company of Norman Osborn, the father of Peter's only friend Harry. On the field trip to there, Peter is unconfident in talking to Mary Jane though Harry is not. Peter finds a lab of radioactive spiders created by Dr. Otto Octavious and somehow enters the password, having secretly followed Octavoius. While looking around, one of the spiders bite Peter and he screams in pain which Otto hears and calls an ambulance while approaching Norman on the incident. Osborn tells how his son has told about Peter but is unsure on the actual topic, but hopes that Peter is okay from the incident. Peter somehow survives the incident and gets powers from the now-dead spider. Upon waking up, he finds his body to be muscular, getting spider-like reflexes and one day in school accidently gets into a confrontation with bully Flash Thompson in which he defeats him with his powers. Parker also creates mechanical web shooters and wants to buy a car to impress May Jane but finds it to be too expensive however he finds out that he can get the $300 in a wrestling match, creating a red costume with blue pants and putting on his web shooters again before having Uncle Ben drive him to the match, telling him that he is going to the library. Ben talks to his nephew on his school troubles before telling how "with great power, comes great responsibility". Peter then arrives to the underground match where he decides to use the moniker "the Human Spider" though the announcer names him "Spider-Man" and is booed on by the audience. He goes against professional wrestler Crusher Hogan, first off getting beaten hard but uses his powers to defeat the wrestler. Though Spider-Man is deemed the winner, he doesn't get enough money rather getting $100 though the promoter tells him how he's lucky to have the money. As revenge, Parker allows a burglar to steal the money and leave. After removing his costume Peter walks back but notices Ben has been shot with police surrounding him. Parker mourns Ben's death, remembering his words of power and responsibility. Parker gets back into his Spider-Man outfit and chases after the burglar he let escape, who had also killed Ben. Once Spider-Man confronts him inside an abandoned building holding him, the police arrive and shoot through the window at the burglar, who dies and falls out. Right after that Spider-Man is nowhere to be seen. Peter has to live with Aunt May in an apartment after the uncle's death, with Peter apologizing. Parker decides to fight crime as Spider-Man, designing a new superhero costume which adds an eye-covering mask, with more blue highlights to the body and some red to the pants. After continuing to fight crime, he attempts to get money as a freelance photographer. His future boss, J. Jonah Jameson believes Spider-Man to be a menace and the only reason he hires Peter is because he is the only photographer who can take pictures of Spider-Man, keeping his identity a secret. Due to the incident of Parker getting bitten by Otto's spiders, he is fired by the Oscorp Board and while trying to get rid of the spiders one of them bites him. He decides to get revenge with his new powers and harnesses them using octopus tentacles made of metal. He communicates with them and discovers Peter Parker is Spider-Man. He then decides to kill the Oscorp board at the World Unity Fair where Harry is now dating Mary Jane and shows her to his father who seems impressed. When Harry asks if Octavious will come, Norman tells he fired him, Harry asks why but soon Octavious arrives and kills the Board, with Norman shouting to Harry "I hope that will answer your question!" before taking cover. Peter, who is present, runs into an empty place to don his suit and fight Octavious, defeating him and saving Mary Jane. She asks who the new hero is, and he tells he is the "friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" before swinging back home. At the Daily Bugle, Peter gets pictures of his latest battle with Jameson claiming Spider-Man helped Octavious terrorize the city before naming the villain "Doctor Octopus". While saving people in a burning building, Peter finds Otto confronting him, claiming that his revenge against him is useless as he got bitten by accident and offers him to join him but he refuses, while being traumatized by how Octavious had deduced his identity thus getting seriously wounded by his mental distraction. Returning home, May is shocked to see Peter's wounds while Octavious attacks and hospitalizes May. Peter is shocked by this, while Mary Jane tells him how she loves Spider-Man. However, they soon get feelings for each other once Peter confesses his love and says he tried to buy a car for her though she says he is great the way he is and she doesn't need any of that and they hug each other. Octavious decides to capture Mary Jane to grab Spider-Man's attention. Doctor Octopus with his tentacles holds Mary Jane and a tram car full of children, dropping them and leaving Spider-Man to choose who he will save. Spider-Man saves them both before getting into a fight with Doctor Octopus atop the Oscorp building in which Otto attempts to kill Peter at first by dropping him through the building though he uses his webs. However, Otto cuts the webs though Peter swings back on top and kicks Octavious. He tries not to fall just as the building begins to crumple with Octavious grabbing Parker and continuously banging Peter's head onto the building, making him fall off the building but soon launches his very last web left, using it to stick to the building without anyone noticing him as his mask is getting damaged. As Doctor Octopus attempts to cut the web, Spider-Man blocks the attack and has Octavious fall of the building by the accident and he dies from the experience. Peter then swings into the damaged side of the building where he secretly takes off his costume before exiting the tower and coming to Mary Jane. As he walks over to Ben's grave the next day, Mary Jane arrives and tells she loves him, but he resists it forcingly to avoid the event and tells that they can only be friends. Peter then takes Ben's words before continuing to go out as Spider-Man. |Cast = *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Arnold Schwarzenegger as Dr. Otto Octavious/Doctor Octopus *Zendaya as Mary Jane Watson *James Franco as Harry Osborn *Willem Dafoe as Norman Osborn |Universe = Earth-189392|ComicWriters = Stan Lee|Distributors = Sony|Rating = PG-13|Language = English|Release Date = May 3, 2002|Next Film = Spider-Man 2}}